


Muddy

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon John, Established Relationship, Inktober 2018, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Phoenix Sherlock, Random - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Short, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: A daft little story that involves Sherlock running off in a sulk and getting himself into trouble. You can probably guess what is going to happen next...





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still continuing on with this series despite it now being March. :) I meant to finish it earlier but life has gotten a bit complicated again and my dad is seriously ill in hospital.

It is going to take days to clean the mud out of my feathers and at least another few hours before anybody notices I'm missing. Muttering a number of foul words beneath my breath I slowly and painfully drag myself to my feet. This has to be one of the stupidest things I have done in a long while and I already find myself regretting it. All I want to do is find John and apologise for the pathetic little argument we'd just had. Especially since he did have a good point. I really do need to stop willingly endangering my own life in order to help others. Though, to be fair, John had been over-reacting about the smallest of things since he discovered I can drain my energy almost to nothing and temporaily lose my healing ability. I think he's afraid of it happening again... He's probably going to freak out when he finds out about this little incident. 

I wince and look up at the high electricity power line criss-crossing the field above me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had not noticed them until I'd flown right into them. The last thing I really remember before I passed out is a fizzing white pain coursing through my body, closely followed by a flash of light. If I wasn't a Phoenix shifter that definitly would have killed me. 

Breathing deeply I try to take a step forward but stop when pain shoots along my right wing joint. The world swims sickenly around me and I flop back down again, swearing loudly. Damn it! I've only gone and broken one of my wings! 

Though it won't take long to heal it does mean I am grounded for, at least, the next couple of hours. I swear again, telling myself off for being so stupid. This was not how this weekend was supposed to go. 

Letting out a sigh I look up at the overcast sky in time for a raindroop to hit me on the forehead. Great. Just when I thought this could not get any worse! The single raindrop quickly turns into a heavy shower, soaking me to the skin. 

Out here in the middle of nowhere, especially since I do not know what, or who, could be lurking nearby, I do not want to risk igniting my inner fires. It does mean that I have a long, cold few hours ahead of me and I can tell it is going to be absolutely miserable. Well I suppose I should make myself comfortable. 

As best as I can without moving my wing, I sit up and ease myself back against the electricity pylon. It does not provide me with much protection against the rain, but it lessens the effect of the wind a little. Then I let out a sigh and close my eyes. There is nothing I can do now except either, wait for somebody to hopefully find me or for my wing to heal enough for me to fly. Despite the cold and the wet I somehow find myself relaxing back against the cold metal of the pylon. Well, at least falling asleep will make the time go a little faster. 

* * * * 

The next thing I am aware of is being shaken awake, the jolting movement sending stabs of pain through my still aching wing. Grumbling in protest I reach out to push them away, anything to make the pain stop. The next thing I know I am being carefully picked up and held against a warm, scaly chest. 

There is a deep rumbling sigh. "Oh Sherlock, what have you gone and done to yourself this time." John says as he ever so carefully inspects me for injuries, "I was so worried when you flew off after our argument. I just knew you would manage to do something to youself." 

I have never been so glad to see one person before. "How did you find me? I know that I managed to leave my phone behind at the flat." If I had had it on me none of this would have been half as bad. I bet my brother had something to do with it... Sure enough, seconds later, my suspicions are confirmed. 

John lets out a deep chuckle. "You wouldn't believe it but Mycroft put a tracking device on you a while back." 

I roll my eyes. That is just typical of my brother and I am not surprised in the slightest. I should have guessed he would do something like that. 

John's warm breath tickles the top of my head and I find myself shivering slightly. "Anyway," John continues, "don't change the subject. I want to know what happened to you." 

I flinch a little. This is exactly what I had wanted to avoid. I do not want John to know how stupid I was but I know that, if I don't, it will only give us something else to argue about later on. Still I take a deep breath before I answer. "I might have flown into a high voltage power line." I say quietly, bracing myself for what John's reply might be. 

Instead of getting angry however John shakes his head and sighs heavily. "What am I going to do with you, Sherlock? You seem to have a natural talent for getting into trouble." He says, hugging me a little tighter to his chest. "Come on, lets get you home so I can try and clean some of this mud off your wings." He murmurs, lightly pressing his lips to my forehead, "Just promise me you'll never run off like that again." 

Wordlessly I nod, closing my eyes and settling back against John's chest. Yes, I will be having words with Mycroft about the tracking device but, for the moment at least, I can't be mad at him. He is the reason why John found me and also why I no longer have to lie in a cold, muddy field. He is the reason I am currently on my way home safely in John's arms. 

A slow, satisfied smile spreads across my face. I am looking forward to the long, hot bath I am going to have when we get back to Baker Street. It almost makes the rain and the muddy field worth it... 


End file.
